eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 5 - Tyrion II
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister verlässt Pentos mit Illyrio Mopatis und reist durch das Flachland zur Rhoyne. Synopsis Sie kommen sich auf der Reise in vielen Gesprächen immer näher Tyrion und Illyrio verlassen Pentos durch das "Tor des Sonnenaufganges" in Richtung der Rhoyne auf dem Landweg. Der Seeweg nach Volantis wäre sicherlich schneller gewesen, aber wegen der aufkommenden Herbststürme und den Piraten auf den Trittsteinen viel zu gefährlich geworden. Sie sitzen beide in einer Sänfte, die an schweren Lederriemen zwischen acht riesigen Zugpferden gespannt ist und wählen die Route über die Rhoyne, wo es zwar auch von Flusspiraten und Steinmenschen wimmelt, die aber dennoch sicherer erscheint. Illyrio gibt Tyrion zu verstehen, das er nicht die ganze Reise mitmachen werde. Er erklärt Tyrion das er sich auf Ihn und den Greif verlässt. Sie sollen Daenerys in Volantis gebührend empfangen. Eine Reihe Maultiere trottet hinter der Sänfte her und schleppt Truhen und Fässer und Kisten sowie Körbe voller Köstlichkeiten, damit der Käseritter keinen Hunger leiden muss, und Geschenken für Daenerys. Bewacht werden sie von einer Gruppe Unbefleckter. Tyrion geht die Reise viel zu langsam voran und er hat Angst das er die drei Drachen der Königin erst sehen wird wenn sie größer als die drei (Vhagar, Meraxes und Balerion) von Aegon sein würden. Tyrion fragt sich welches Interesse ein Magister aus Pentos haben könnte das Daenerys auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt. Er fragt Illyrio danach und dieser erklärt ihm was Daenerys war als er sie kennen lernte. Sie war jung und verängstigt und er hat ihr nicht zugetraut lange unter den Dothraki zu überleben. Ihr Bruder Viserys hatte sie nur aus Eigennutz und Ehrgeiz an Drogo abgegeben obwohl er sie liebte und sie nicht aufgeben wollte. Er wollte Ihr sogar selbst die Jungfräulichkeit in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit mit Drogo nehmen und hatte versucht in ihre Kammer zu schleichen. llyrio hatte so etwas geahnt und Wachen vor ihrer Tür aufgestellt damit sein über Jahre gewachsener Plan nicht zunichte gemacht werden konnte. Nun war Daenerys aus Feuer und Blut auferstanden, hatte Astapor besiegt, Yunkai in die Knie gezwungen und Meereen geplündert. Diese Drachenkönigin ist eine wahre Targaryen. Wenn Sie entlang der Valyrischen Straßen weitermarschiert ist Mantarys als nächstes an der Reihe und auch wenn sie über das Meer segelt, Volantis wäre auch dann ihr nächstes Ziel um Wasser und Vorräte an Bord zu nehmen. Tyrion gibt zu bedenken das eintausendsechshundertundfünfzig Meilen zwischen Meereen und Volantis liegen. Illyrio gibt zu das es eine beschwerliche Reise sein werde und viele -sehr viele- die Strapazen nicht überleben werden. Aber die Überlebenden werden stärker sein wenn sie Volantis erreichen und dort werden sie dann auf Tyrion und Greif treffen. Es werden frische Truppen und genügend Schiffe bereitstehen um über das Meer nach Westeros zu gelangen. Tyrion ruft sich in Erinnerung was er von Volantis, der ältesten und stolzesten der neun Freien Städte, weiß und kommt zum Ergebnis das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmen kann. Das kann er sogar mit seiner halben Nase riechen, warum sollten gerade die Triarchen von Volantis, wo auf jeden freien Mann fünf Sklaven kommen, eine Königin unterstützen, die den Sklavenhandel zerschlagen hat. Selbst der Käseritter hatte seine Finger, oder mehrere, im Geschäft mit den Sklaven drin. Warum setzt er sich für die Drachenkönigin ein, was erhofft er sich davon wenn Sie auf dem eisernen Thron sitzt? Als er Illyrio diese Fragen auch stellt, muss dieser lachen und nennt den Gnom einen beharrlichen, kleinen Mann. Illyrio erklärt ihm dann das der Bettelkönig ihm geschworen hat ihn zum Meister der Münze zu machen und ihm den Titel eines Lords zu geben. Sobald dieser die goldene Krone auf seinem Haupt hätte würde sich Illyrio sogar eine Burg in Westeros aussuchen dürfen. Sogar Casterlystein, wenn er diese wolle. Dabei musste Tyrion so dermaßen loslachen, das er Wein durch den vernarbten Stummel, der eins seine Nase gewesen war, prustete. DAS hätte seinen Vater sicherlich sehr interessiert und Tyrion stellte sich sein Gesicht bei der Nachricht vor. Aber Illyrio kann ihn beruhigen indem er ihm versichert, das er das Geräusch von klingenden Goldmünzen einem Stein vorziehen würde. Zumal sein Heim groß genug und weitaus bequemer als jegliche Burg im Westen ist. Tyrion und Ilyrio schlemmen und trinken ständig, die Sänfte ist bequem und trotz der Kälte, die draußen herrscht, angenehm warm. Die Reise dauert viele Tage und Nächte und sie unterhalten sich immer besser. Tyrion fragt Illyrio wie er denn Varys kennen gelernt hat und Illyrio erzählt Ihm wie sie sich in Pentos aufeinander trafen und voneinander profitierten. Varys kam aus Myr in Pentos an und die Sklavenhändler waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. In Myr war Varys schon ein Fürst der Diebe gewesen, wurde aber von einem Rivalen verraten. In Pentos wurde er als Eunuch geschmäht und verspottet. Illyrio, selbst fast genauso arm wie Varys, verdiente sich seinen Unterhalt mit der Klinge, wurde sein Beschützer und sie trafen eine Übereinkunft. Varys hat die anderen Diebe ausspioniert und Ihnen ihre Beute wieder abgenommen. Illyrio bot den Bestohlenen seine Hilfe an und hat das Diebesgut, gegen gute Entlohnung, wieder beschafft. Damit wurden beide reich, noch reicher wurden Sie als Varys seine Mäuse später in Westeros wurden sie *kleine Vögel* genannt ausbildete und Ihnen das Lesen beibrachte. Ältere Diebe sind nur Narren und verprassen die Beute in einer Nacht. Varys suchte sich Waisenjungen und kleine Mädchen aus, lehrte Ihnen das Lesen und nun waren die geschriebenen Worte das bessere Diebesgut. Seine Mäuse drangen unbemerkt in jeden Raum, ließen Gold und Geschmeide für die einfachen Diebe liegen, lasen Briefe, Hauptbücher und Karten und brachten die Informationen zu Varys. Geheimnisse sind immer mehr wert als Silber und Saphire, sagte Varys und behielt Recht. Illyrio wurde ein so angesehener Mann, dass ein Vetter des Fürsten von Pentos ihm seine jungfräuliche Tochter heiraten ließ und die Gerüchte über die unglaublichen Fähigkeiten von Varys erreichten Westeros und König Aerys II. Targaryen ließ Ihn herbeiholen und für sich arbeiten. Als der Magister schließlich mit dem Weinkrug im Arm eindöst, krabbelt der Gnom über die Kissen hinweg, befreit den Krug aus dem fleischigen Gefängnis und füllt seinen Becher erneut. Er denkt, das er nur genug Feuerwasser trinken muss, um über Drachen zu träumen. Er erinnert sich an die Zeit seiner Jugend, als er noch ein einsames Kind in den Tiefen von Casterlystein war. Er hatte damals oft über Drachen geträumt und war mit Ihnen hoch über Felder und Wiesen dahingeschwebt. Er hatte sich einst an einem seiner frühen Namenstage einen Drachen gewünscht. Der müsste nicht unbedingt groß sein, nur ein kleiner, so wie er selbst halt. Sein Onkel Gerion hielt das für einen sehr lustigen Einfall, doch sein Onkel Tygett macht all seine Hoffnung zunichte, indem er nur sagte das der letzte Drache vor einem Jahrhundert gestorben wäre. Das erschien Tyrion damals so ungerecht, das er sich in den Schlaf weinte. Aber jetzt, wenn man dem Käseritter Glauben schenken konnte, hat die Tochter des irren Königs drei lebendige DrachenDrogon, Rhaegal und Viserion ausgebrütet. Also zwei mehr als selbst eine Targaryen benötigt und somit könnte ja im Zweifelsfall einer für ihn übrig bleiben. Mit diesen Gedanken schläft er endlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen betrachtet und bewundert er bei einer Rast die valyrische Straße auf der sie fahren. Sei ist breit und gerade, aus geschmolzenem Stein gemacht und obwohl sie schon vor hunderten von Jahren angelegt worden ist zeigt sie keinerlei Abnutzungs- oder Alterungserscheinungen. Tyrion hält es für seltsam das die Valyrier bis nach Drachenstein vorgedrungen waren, dann aber nicht in Westeros eingedrungen sind. Obwohl sie doch gewusst haben müssen, das der Reichtum weiter westlich im Inneren von Westeros liegt und sie über Drachen verfügten und somit Entfernung keine Rolle gespielt haben dürfte. Sie reden über die Pläne bezüglich Daenerys und Greif Tyrion trinkt und isst wieder mal fürstlich mit Illyrio und dieser sagt ihm das die letzten Nachrichten, die er über die Drachenkönigin erhalten hat, alt und überholt sind und seine Pläne daher neu durchdacht werden müssten. Er hofft in Volantis neuere und bessere Informationen zu erhalten. Er vertraut da ganz auf Greif und dieser wird schon wissen was zu tun sein wird. Tyrion wundert sich darüber das Illyrion so viel Vertrauen in den Greif hat und will mehr über ihn erfahren. Illyrio sagt ihm das der Greif zwar wohl nur als ein Söldner zu bezeichnen ist, der aus Westeros stammt; aber er doch vertraut wie einem Bruder. Die Goldene Kompanie ist sicher schon auf dem Weg nach Volantis und wird dort die Drachenkönigin mit ihrer bunten Mischung aus Söldnern, Dothraki-Reiterlords und dem Fußvolk der Unbefleckten erwarten und ergänzen. Tyrion wundert sich abermals, da doch die goldene Kompanie bei einer der freien Städte unter Vertrag steht. Illyrio blickt ihn feixend an und sagt Ihm das das mal stimmte. Sie hätten den Vertrag mit Myr gebrochen und sich nunmehr seiner Sache angeschlossen. Tyrion muss sich eingestehen das er den dicken Käseritter, dessen Umfang sich mit Casterlystein messen lassen könnte, unterschätzt hat und das man mit Käse doch mehr Gold verdienen läßt als er angenommen hat. Weiterhin erklärt im Illyrio das manche Verträge mit Tinte und andere mit Blut geschrieben sind. Mehr will er ihm aber noch nicht verraten und Tyrion denkt intensiv darüber nach. Er hatte viel von der Goldenen Kompanie gehört, sie soll die beste freie Söldnerkompanie sein. Gegründet hatte sie einst Bitterstahl, ein Bastard von Aegon dem Unwerten, vor einem Jahrhundert. Damals hatte ein anderer von Aegons großen Bastarden versucht, den eisernen Thron seinem ehelich geborenen Halbbruder Daeron, dem rechtmäßigen König von Westeros, zu entreißen. Bitterstahl hatte sich der Revolte angeschlossen, Daemon Schwarzfeuer war allerdings auf dem Rotgrasfeld umgekommen und seine Rebellion war mit ihm gestorben. Viele der Gefolgsleute des schwarzen Drachen , die die Schlacht überlebten, das Knie aber nicht beugen wollten, flohen über die Meerenge. Unter Ihnen waren auch Daemons jüngere Söhne, viele hundert landlose Lords und Ritter und halt Bitterstahl. Um nicht zu verhungern waren sehr bald viele gezwungen ihre Schwerter gegen Sold zu verkaufen. Manche schlossen sich dem Zerfetzten Banner, andered den Männern der Jungfrau und andere wieder den Zweitgeborenen an. Bitterstahl gefiel es nicht wie sich die Macht des Hauses Schwarzfeuer in alle vier Winde zerstreute und gründete die goldene Kompanie um die Verbannten zu vereinen. Von jenem Tag an lebten die Männer der goldenen Kompanie in den umstrittenen Landen und kämpften in sinnlosen Kleinkriegen mal für Myr, dann für Lys oder Tyrosh. Sie alle träumten dabei vom verlorenen Land ihrer Väter, es waren Verbannte, Vertriebene ohne Begnadigung und doch immer noch hervorragende Kämpfer. Wieder einmal muss Tyrion die Überredungskünste von Illyrio loben. Dieser fühlt sich geschmeichelt, wischt aber den Einwand von Tyrion dass die goldene Kompanie jetzt für die Sache der süßen Drachenkönigin eintreten will, wo sie doch im Laufe der Geschichte so oft gegen die Targaryen gekämpft hatten mit einer lässigen Geste weg und erklärt Ihm: >>Als Maelys der Grässliche auf den Trittsteinen starb, endete mit Ihm die männliche Linie des Hauses Schwarzfeuer und Daenerys wird den Verbannten nun bieten können was Bitterstahl und die Schwarzfeuers nicht bieten konnten; sie wird sie nach Hause bringen und damit ihren innerlichsten Wunsch erfüllen.<< Bald schon schläft der Käseritter ein und Tyrion denkt darüber nach was wohl Barristan Selmy davon halten könnte demnächst Seite an Seite mit der goldenen Kompanie zu reiten wo er doch im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige höchstselbst den letzten der Schwarzfeuer-Prätendenten erschlagen hatte. Als sie anhalten um mal wieder die Pferde zu wechseln wird frisches Essen aufgetragen und Tyrion fragt den erwachten Magister wie weit sie schon gereist sind und wo sie sich befinden. Illyrio klärt den Gnom auf das sie sich in Andalos befinden, das Land aus dem die Andalen ursprünglich kommen. Sie hatten es den haarigen Menschen abgenommen, die wiederum von den haarigen Menschen von Ib abstammten. Nördlich liegt das Herz von Hugors altem Reich, aber die Reisegesellschaft zieht weiter südlich durch das in Pentos so genannte Flachland hin zu den Samthügeln. Sie berichten über ihre ersten Lieben Tyrion erzählt das er schon in seiner Kindheit wusste nie ein großer Ritter werden zu können und sich entschied Hoher Septon zu werden. Allein schon weil diese monströse Kristallkrone ihn um einen halben Meter wachsen ließ. Er studierte daher die heiligen Bücher des Glaubens an die Sieben und kennt daher die Legenden rund um Andalos. Der Glaube lehrt das einst die Sieben selbst in menschlicher Gestalt durch die Hügel von Andalos wandelten. Der Vater streckte die Hand in den Himmel aus und holte sieben Sterne herunter und einen nach dem anderen setzte er sie Hugor vom Hügel auf die Stirn, bis er eine leuchtende Krone trug. Tyrion erklärt das er die heiligen Schriften damals auswendig gelernt hatte und daher daraus so gut zitieren kann. Allerdings verliebte er sich in einem gewissen Alter dann in eine Jungfrau und die Karriere hin zum hohen Septon war jäh zu Ende. Illyrio antwortet das er Ähnliches selbst erlebt hatte und zieht ein Silbermedaillon hervor. Es zeigt im Inneren das gemalte Bildnis einer wunderschönen Frau mit großen blauen Augen und hellem goldenem Haar mit Silbersträhnen. Ihr Name war Serra und er hatte sie in einem Kissenhaus in Lys entdeckt und mit nach Hause genommen. Zuerst sollte sie ihm nur das Bett wärmen aber dann kam auch bei ihm die Liebe und er hatte sie geheiratet. Er, dessen erste Gemahlin die Base des Fürsten von Pentos gewesen war. Er verlor damit zwar den Zugang zum und den Einfluss zum Palast, aber das war es ihm wert gewesen. Sie war dann jedoch gestorben, eine Handelsgaleere aus Braavos legte auf dem Heimweg aus der Jadesee in Pentos an. Die Schatztruhe hatte allerlei Handelsgut an Bord, aber auch den grauen Tod. Die Ruderer wurden getötet und mitsamt dem Schiff verbrannt, doch die Ratten krabbelten an den Rudern hinunter und paddelten mit kalten Steinfüßen zum Anleger. Die dann ausbrechende Seuche kostete Serra und zweitausend Bewohnern von Pentos das Leben. Illyrio bewahrt ihre Hände, die damals so sanft und zärtlich gewesen waren, noch in seinem Schlafgemach auf. Sie unterhalten sich weiter über Legenden, Andalen und das Flachland Tyrion zitiert ein weiteres Mal aus dem siebenzackigen Stern. In der heiligen Schrift heißt es weiter über Hugor vom Hügel das ihm weitere Inkarnationen der sieben Götter Geschenke übergaben. Die Jungfrau brachte ihm ein Mädchen zur Braut, biegsam wie eine Weide und mit Augen, blau wie tiefe Teiche. Die Mutter schenkte Ihr Fruchtbarkeit, das alte Weib weissagte, dass sie dem König vierundvierzig mächtige Söhne gebären werde. Diesen verlieh der Krieger große Kraft und der Schmied fertigte für jeden eine Rüstung aus Eisenplatten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Dance_with_Dragons-Chapter_5 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/105/006/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flachlanden spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 05